Kiss you Goodbye
by tear of the sun girl
Summary: First one-shot Castle, Please be nice it's very short!


Title : Kiss you goodbye

Rating : T or Pg-13 for drinking and mild adult themes

Diclaimer : I do not own castle or any of it characters, scrips etc I just LOVE this show, I want a writer to follow me around and give me the looks Castle give Kate

Author Note : I was waiting for the next season of castle and I got this idea it's my first Castle fic so please be nice, I may write another one later, This is a one-shot.

Cold, One word given to describe Kate Beckett at that point when her entire world was walkign away with his ex-wife, Cold would have perfectly fit everything she felt and didn't feel at that time, Standing there in her precinct watching Rick Castle walk away with his lovely ex-wife Gina, Her friends watching her with sympathy in their eyes.

She turned taking a deep breath she looked at her friends and gave a weak smile and shrug as if it didn't matter as if she wasn't dying inside, She turned and moved to her desk, She wanted to run she wanted to burst into tears and just run but she didn't.

She stiffened her spine kept her head high and walked slow and steady to her desk, From the unknowing eye she looked fine, Her stride, Her posture looked like it always did sure and in control, She moved to her desk picking up her coat, She started for the elevator Lanie caught up to her stepping onto the elevator beside her.

"Kate,Honey I am so sorry" Kate pulled her jacket on swiftly, "Don't be, There's no reason to be" Lanie gave her a look that screamed she knew what was going on and wasn't fooled a bit, "Why don't we go out tonight, Just us girls? we can talk" She offered Kate shook her head, "Not tonight Lanie" The elevator doors opened and she moved off, Lanie shook her head, "Kate, You don't haft to be alone" Kate kept walking.

Three hours later.

Lanie knocked for about the tenth time on Becketts door, She knew Kate was in there she could hear the music playing softly inside, "Kate, Open the door please" She sighed and reached into her pocket pulling out the emergency key Kate had given her before, She used it and opened the door stepping into the small apartment.

There were no lights on just candles lit around the couch and on the coffee table, Kate was sitting on one end of the couch her feet pulled up beside her and a blanket wrapped around her, On the coffee table in front of her was an empty bottle of Jack Daniels, A shot glass and a bottle of vodka wich only had about three more glasses in it before it would be empty as well, Playing softly from a radio was the ever famous heartbreak tune _All by Myself _It was a woman singer, Kate had her head down and when Lanie moved around the couch she saw why, "Kate?"

Sitting open on her lap was her signed copy of _Heat Wave_ She had it opened to the dedication, One hand resting just below the print, She looked up her eyes filled with tears, "Lanie, He's gone" Lanie instantly felt her own heart drop seeing her friend in such distress, She sat down, "Oh, Kate, I'm so sorry" Kate bit her lip and a few tears slid loose, "I guess I'm not so extraordinary" She whispered, She started to cry Lanie puller her into a hug, "Shhh, It's alright"

They sat there a few minutes until Lanie broke the silence, "Was that bottle full when you sat down here?" Kate shook her head, "No, The Jack was halfway the Vodka was too" Lanie nodded, "Why don't I make us some coffee?" Kate nodded and Lanie moved into the small kitchen to begin making the coffee, Kate spoke, "I was going to call him, I couldn't do it"

"Kate, I don't know what he's thinking everyone knows how he feels about you" Kate shrugged and sat up on the couch pushing her fingers through her hair, Lanie watched her, Her usuall strong and confident friend looked now like someone who had nothing left to be strong for.

The coffee brewed quickly and Lanie poured two cups then heading to the couch she gave one to Kate, "Drink this it will help" Kate barely sipped any of it and Lanie shook her head, She reached out and got the remains of the vodka and emptied it into their two cups with a grin, "I think you deserve it" Kate smiled for once and Lanie smiled back.

"Kate, Why don't you take some time off?" Kate looked at her, "And do what?" Lanie shrugged, "Go see your dad for awhile, Go somewhere you've always wanted get away from here, Get him out of your head" Kate smiled, "It's not my head that won't let go Lanie"

"Tell you what, I'll go with you to your dads, Then we will go somewhere else the three of us"Lanie decided and stood, Kate watched her and then she nodded standing as well, "Just let me pack" She moved into her bedroom and Lanie smiled watching her go, "That a girl, I'll call a cab"

Twenty minutes later Lanie stood putting Kates bags in the trunk of the cab, "If we can just spin by my house to get my things we can be on our way" She called to Kate who was standing outside the doors leading into her apartments building looking for her keys, "Yeah just let me see if I can find my stupid keys" Kate was looking in her purse when the voice behind her made her freeze and Lanie turn to look.

"Kate" Lanie turned and saw Castle walking up the sidewalk, Kate stood where she was but put her purse down, She didn't move at first and Castle got closer, "Kate" She slowly turned to look at him not really believing he was there, "Castle, What uhm...What are you doing here?" She tried to sound like she didn't care, He watched her and she shrugged, "I thought you'd be in the hamptons or wherever with Gina" He stepped a little closer, "I was actually, I was all the way there when I realized I had forgotten something"

"Oh, What was that?" She looked at Lanie who was shaking her head in disbelief, Castle gave her one of his famous dazzling smiles, "I forgot to kiss you goodbye" Her breath caught and her eyes filled with tears, He spoke, "You don't mind do you?" She shook her head and shut her eyes a minute, "No, No I don't suppose I mind" He grinned and stepped up to her, At first she thought he was going to sweep her into his arms in a wild frenzy by the way he stepped quickly up to her, Placing one hand on her cheek, But just before he leaned down to kiss her he froze and seemed to hesitate.

"Do it!" Lanie yelled from the cab and Kate laughed Castle looked at Lanie to with a laugh before he leaned down and gently kissed her, Soft and quick just the lightest hesitant brush his lips touching hers tentatively to begin with before he progressively increased the pressure, She wrapped her arms around his neck to stop him from leaving and his went around her waist lifting her nearly off the ground, He kissed her until everything else faded and even the alcohol faded away.

He pulled away briefly before coming back for more at a different angle and after a good while Kate pushed him away, "I can't believe you came back here" He smiled at her, "Of course I did, I can't be without you" She smiled at him, "Well we do make a good team" She grinned wider, "Like Starsky and Hutch or Turner and Hootch" He kissed her again but kept it quick, Lanie brought Kates bags over, "Here I don't think you'll need these now, I'll see you later" She got in the taxi and left thinking maybe she'd swing by Espositos house and see if her luck would be as good as Kates, It was.

Castle smiled, "Why don't we go inside?" She nodded, "I think that's a good idea" They walked up to her apartment and she let them inside, Blushing at the empty alcohol bottles on her coffee table, "Castle, What about Gina?" She couldn't help asking, He didn't reply at first juts came up behind her and place a few soft kisses on her neck, "We worked it out I told her I couldn't do it, Be with her" She turned around in his arms, "And she understood that?" Castle smiled and leaned into kiss her stopping just before he did, "Of course she understood I told her, You're Extraordinary" He kissed and she believed him.

THE END

R&R PLEASE!

A/n 2: Kind of short I know but I couldn't think of a way to make it longer, If people like this I might do one and have it what happens with Lanie and Esposito, I also have an idea for another Castle.


End file.
